The present invention relates to a spinal fixation and retrieval device having side pieces.
The conventional spinal fixation and retrieval device is generally grouped into a spacer category and a cage category. A typical spacer is, for example, the RAMPS serial products made by AcroMed Corporation of the United States. The spacer is defective in design in that they do not become fused with the vertebrae. The cage category may be able to fuse with the vertebrae; nevertheless it is apt to become embedded in the vertebrae in light of the endplate which is implanted in the surgery.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a spinal fixation and retrieval device which has the both functions of an intervertebral spacer and the vertebral cage.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a spinal fixation and retrieval device having side pieces.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a spinal fixation and retrieval device having side pieces capable of a micro-motion in relation to a retrieval main body of the spinal fixation and retrieval device.
The spinal fixation and retrieval device of the present invention is formed of a retrieval main body and the side pieces. The retrieval main body enables the spinal fixation and retrieval device of the present invention to fuse with the vertebrae. The side pieces prevent the spinal fixation and retrieval device of the present invention from continuing to be embedded into the vertebrae. In addition, the retrieval main body and the side pieces are movably joined together so that they can be selected for use on the basis of the desired size. Further, the relative position/angle between the retrieval main body and the side pieces can be automatically adjusted in accordance with the size/shape of the intervertebral space. Moreover, they have an appropriate micro-motion function, which enhances the healing effect.